


Of the Woods

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe- Portals, Clexa is coming later, F/F, Fluff, Frat Parties, Lexa Lives, Lydia as the morrigan gives me life so just let me live, Magical fun, My faves are not dying sorry not sorry, Romance, scifi, the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise and Nora move to Beacon Hills in order to start over. What happens when they meet the hunter and the banshee? Will they be friends or foes? Who is Alexandria and why are Nora and Mary Louise desperate to find her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months back, but I started to continue especially when I was recently inspired by the 100. My faves never die, but let's see what happens when they all end up in the same place. Please let me know what you think.

Allison smiled, as Lydia’s arrow hit the center target on the tree 50 feet, from where they were standing. It only took her a month to teach Lydia the art of archery. Of course, it wasn’t just her skills alone that helped, her girlfriend loved to learn new subjects.

Lydia turned and embraced Allison dropping the bow at her side.

“I did it!” She said excitedly into the hunter’s ear.

Allison hugged her closer. “Yeah, you did! Good job, Lyds.”

They released each other and started to practice some more.

Allison was just drawing the bowstring back with an arrow ready to fire, when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

“I think we should go.” Lydia suggested quietly. “It’s going to be dark soon and we have a party to get ready for.”

Allison nodded. ‘Maybe, it was nothing.’ She thought as she looked around once more. Seeing nothing but the trees, she sighed and helped Lydia gather their belongings.

\--

Nora caught up to Mary Louise at a clearing in the Beacon Hills preserve. They’ve been in town for a few days now and wanted to explore the beautiful woods that Beacon Hills was known for.

Nora was in awe of the sight of Mary Louise laying quaintly in the grass.

“What took you so long, my love?” The blonde asked with her eyes still closed. She relished the feeling of the last few minutes of sunlight on her skin.

Nora laid down next to her, a smile spreading over her lips in excitement. “I was watching.” She replied cryptically. It was one quirk of hers that drove her fiancé insane, but she loved it.

Mary Louise cracked open her eyes to look into a darker reflection of her own green ones. “And what exactly, were you watching?” She asked playing along.

“A hunter and a banshee. They were adorable really. I think you’d like them.” Nora replied happily.

Mary Louise looked at Nora thoughtfully. “Hmm, perhaps. Are you sure it would be wise to make friends with them? I’ve heard the stories about what happens in these woods, when they are around. They might want to hurt us.”

Nora looked Mary Louise over. “We can’t think like that, my love. We came here for a new start. I think making friends with these two would be fun.”

Taking what Nora was saying into account, Mary Louise sat up as the last moments of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains.

“All right. This time is quite new and it would be very helpful to make friends.” Mary Louise sat up with a bright smile on her lips. “Where are these two lovely creatures you speak of?”

Nora stood up at the question helping her fiancé to her feet.

“They’ve gone to get ready for a party.”

Mary Louise put Nora’s hand in her own. “Well then, we must get ready. We’ve got a party to attend.”

Nora gave an excited squeal before they left to get ready at their apartment.

\--

Allison made her way through a large crowd to get to the keg in Alpha Sigma Pi’s backyard. She liked parties, it was the drunken frat boys that tended to drive her up the wall.

“Hey legs, you come here often?” one of the pledges working the keg asked.

Allison remained quiet as he filled hers and Lydia’s cups with beer. Seeing that both cups were done being filled, she reached out to grab them, only for them to be moved out of her reach.

“I thought I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me or not?” the boy asked getting belligerent.

Allison remained calm as she snatched the cups from his hands.

The boy was about to say something else when he was interrupted by an alluring voice.

“I believe it would serve you best if you would leave this girl alone.” Mary Louise said standing next to Allison.

The hunter smiled as she saw the boy change his demeanor and nod his head in agreement.

Allison turned to Mary Louise. “Thank you. I was trying not to lose my temper. It’s just that these frat guys drive me nuts sometimes, when they try to hit on me in the worst possible fashion.”

“It’s no problem. It appears that these fraternity guys don’t understand the meaning of the word “no”.” Mary Louise joked lightly.

Allison released a small giggle. “I guess not. Are you going to get a beer? I can be lookout for anyone that wants to bother you.”

Mary Louise smiled in return. “I would appreciate that…”

“Allison.”

“Mary Louise.”

Mary Louise turned back to Allison with two red cups filled with beer in her hands.

“I take it, you’re here with someone.” Allison said glancing at Mary Louise’s cups.

The blonde felt a blush on her cheeks. It was new for her to get excited for what she was about to say. “Yeah, I’m here with my fiancé. She’s right over there.” She replied pointing to Nora who was talking in depth with a girl with ginger hair.

Allison followed Mary Louise’s finger. “Congratulations! Oh, looks like she found my girlfriend, Lydia.”

Mary Louise relaxed. Making new friends was difficult, especially now, but it seemed easier than it was when she was first turned.

“Perhaps, we should see what our girls are discussing.” She said trying to keep the conversation going.

Allison nodded in reply. “Yeah, they do seem to be engrossed about something. Do you guys go to Hale University?” She was trying to get better at small talk and figured that would be the best segue way into making the atmosphere more comfortable.

Mary Louise was stopped in her tracks for a moment before recovering. “Not yet, but Nora and I have been thinking about signing up for classes. We’ve only just moved here a few days ago.” She explained.

“Wow. I hope you didn’t travel too far to get here. I know this town is small, but it can surprise you.” Allison replied as they made their way closer to their significant others.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mary Louise replied.

-

“You’re telling me that you don’t believe in magic?” Nora asked Lydia in disbelief. They had struck up a conversation after seeing a guy trying to impress a small crowd with magic tricks. Lydia decided to point out where each object actually went when it “disappeared”. That was how Nora found her and they began their debate on Magic versus skepticism.

“Not the kind that this guy claims to do. Its people like him that make it seem like parlor tricks.” Lydia explained.

“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t believe in his magic.” Nora gathered.

“Exactly! I mean of course I believe in many things, but pulling stuff out of thin air is just absurd.” Lydia replied.

“What if I could convince you that these parlor tricks can be done?” Nora asked playfully.

Lydia smiled. “I would say give it your best shot.”

Nora was about to make a believer out of Lydia, when red cups were raised to their faces.

“I come barring beer and a new friend.” Mary Louise said as she handed Nora a cup.

Lydia smiled as Allison handed her a cup. She took a sip before engaging Nora once more.

“All right Madame magic, let’s see it.” She joked not thinking that Nora would actually indulge her curiosity.

“Nora?” Mary Louise asked worried.

“Don’t worry, Mary Lou. No one will get hurt I promise.” Nora replied before taking one last sip of her beer and throwing it up in the air.

The girls all watched as it went up toward the sky, but stood agape as the cup vanished before their eyes.

“No way.” Lydia said staring up at the sky.

“That is amazing!” Allison added in shock.

“Look.” Mary Louise replied as she watched the cup reappear and fall on the pledge’s head by the keg from earlier.

The girls laughed as the boy looked around in embarrassment as his brothers laughed at him.

“And that, my friend is magic.” Nora said triumphantly. She was so in to the moment that she gave a comical bow.

Lydia watched the woman in astonishment. She’s seen many things, since graduating high school, but a witch has never been one of them. There was something about her new friends that was different. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was yet.

“Do you do magic as well?” Allison asked Mary Louise. She made note that when people are out of the ordinary, they don’t normally travel alone. Well, unless they were an omega werewolf and even then they didn’t survive long. These two were different. They were more sophisticated and carried themselves with a lifetime full of confidence as well as experience.

Mary Louise smiled shyly. “I do indeed. What about you two? Do have any hidden talents?” She asked trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

“No.” Allison and Lydia replied at the same time.

Mary Louise and Nora looked at the pair quizzically.

“We just mean that it’s boring stuff really. I’m skilled in martial arts and weaponry.” Allison explained.

“While I just have a genius IQ.” Lydia added.

“I’m sure those talents aide you well.” Mary Louise replied with a smile.

Nora looked her two new friends over. They were hiding their true selves from the world and it made her feel for them in a way that reminded her of her past secrecy.

“More drinks?” She asked everyone in their group. Nora proceeded to get rid of her sadness and enjoy the rest of the party.

\--

Lydia stumbled over nothing. She and Allison started giggling at her drunken demeanor.

Nora and Mary Louise took it upon themselves to dance next to the pair. They were drunk, but not at the rate that the other girls were.

“That was fun!” Nora exclaimed loudly.

Allison gave a polite “Shh” at the other girls’ antics.

“It’s fine, Alli. People in these houses rarely complain about noise anyway.” Lydia said trying to cheer Nora up.

Mary Louise twirled her fiancé in hopes of adding to her cheer. Sad drunk Nora was the worst.

“It’s okay. Allison was trying to be re- responsible.” Nora replied almost forgetting what she was trying to say.

“Where are we going?” Lydia asked the group. In her drunken haze, she figured out that they were walking out of hers and Allison’s route home.

The group stopped at that.

“Home.” Allison replied sure of herself.

“No we’re not. We would’ve turned right on Brighton Street not left.” Lydia said.

“I suppose we wouldn’t mind if you stayed with us.” Mary Louise suggested.

“Yeah. We only live a few more blocks away and our apartment is huge!” Nora added getting excited about a possible sleepover with friends.

Lydia looked at Allison as if her face held their final answer. Seeing no hint of a decline to the offer, she perked up almost tripping on her own feet.

“We accept your offer.” She answered.

The group began walking again, trading short stories and laughter.

-

Allison woke up to the sounds of dishes clanking in the kitchen. She groaned before finally sitting up. The smell of pancakes made her run to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

“Well, it appears that our friend has risen.” Mary Louise quipped as she set a pancake on a plate.

Nora looked at the hallway that Allison just disappeared.

“I think four would satisfy her, my love.” Nora replied before moving to the other couch to wake Lydia.

Lydia tried to roll over and go back to sleep, until the familiar smell of pancakes woke her up. She sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from her eyes. In front of her was two pancakes, sausage, hash browns, and a cup of coffee.

“Thank you!” she shouted toward the kitchen before taking a sip of her coffee. It was just like how she got at Murphy’s up the street from her and Allison’s apartment. But how did her new friends know how she took her coffee? She’d only met them last night. She stopped her thinking, when Allison came crawling back into the living room from the bathroom.

“I think I’m dying.” Allison said dramatically as she curled into a ball on the hardwood floor.

Lydia laughed. “You’re not dying. You’re just hungover. Honestly Alli, I thought you’d get to use to this by now.” She moved to sit next to her girlfriend and rub her back comfortingly.

“This is the one thing that my body can’t heal from, Lyds. Not since-“

“The Oni. I’m sorry, I always forget, but can you blame me. That was the worst night of my life. I almost lost you.”

Allison sat up sluggishly to hold Lydia. Hungover or not she would not let Lydia fall down that spiral of misery once again.

“You didn’t, Lyds. You saved me, remember? I don’t know how, but you did and I will always be grateful that I got a second chance.” Allison said as she ran comforting circles on Lydia’s back. Lydia never spoke about how she saved Allison that night all the older girl knew is that it changed Lydia. It made her stronger. One day she’d ask, but she’d wait until there was a more appropriate time.

“What is an Oni?” Nora asked Mary Louise.

The blonde just switched off the stove and was ready to join her friends in the living room with her and Allison’s breakfast.

“Japanese henchmen that work with Kitsune’s. Why?” She replied as she carried two plates with her and smiled as Nora took two cups with her.

“I think Allison was killed by one of them. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on her and Lydia, but my curiosity got the best of me.” Nora explained before they left the kitchen.

Mary Louise stopped in her tracks. “Nora, are you sure that’s what they were talking about?”

Nora turned around and nodded. “I’m positive. What’s wrong?”

The blonde put the plates down on the counter by the doorway. “Oh my, in all of my years I have never heard of- no- that’s impossible. Not unless- of course.” Mary Louise rambled.

“I don’t understand, love.” Nora replied. “What are you going on about?”

“A Banshee, Nora. Lydia’s a Banshee, but not only is she a Banshee. She is the Morrigan. The queen of the battlefield.” Mary Louise explained giggling with excitement.

Nora glanced at the ground before understanding what her fiancé was trying to say. “She’s the one.” She replied quietly.

“Yes, my love. She is the one we were meant to find all of those years ago. She can help us find our child.” Mary Louise replied her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Alexandria.” Nora said staring off into space. “Lydia can open the portal for us and we can bring Alexandria home.”

“Yes, my love. We can bring our daughter home.” Mary Louise replied before gathering Nora into her arms. They held each other long enough to let a few happy tears escape.

“Guys, how come Lydia gets breakfast, but I don’t?” Allison yelled from the living room.

The pair broke apart at their friend’s question.

“We should feed the huntress. I’d hate for her to tear into our furniture. We’ve only had it for four days.” Mary Louise joked as she picked up the two plates before leaving the kitchen.

Nora stayed back for a moment. She was still lost in her haze of excitement. “Hold on, Alexandria. We’ll get you soon enough.”


	2. The Past Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Exactly, they are our friends. We have to talk to them ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking forever to update. I was caught up with school and moving back home for the summer. Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

The group were sluggishly lying about watching old _Carmilla_ episodes. Mary Louise scoffed at the fact that they were able to watch television from an app called YouTube.

“I wonder if vampires exist.” Allison said after a few moments. She’s seen many beings, but never a vampire and she was terribly disappointed.

Lydia smiled. “I’m sure they do. We just haven’t met any yet. They’re probably just as hot if not hotter than Carmilla.” She replied not taking her eyes off of the screen watching as the vampire in question was being tied to the chair by Laura and her friends.

Nora blushed. She really wanted to tell her friends the truth, but hearing them talk about their race with such enchantment was different from what she was used to seeing.

“Speaking of which, what have you run into here?” Mary Louise prodded lightly.

“Werewolves, Alpha packs, a Durach, a Nogitsune, and a Kanima.”  Allison replied continuing not to take her eyes off of the screen.

“And you’ve yet to meet vampires?” Nora asked curiously.

“It’s like they are allergic to this place or maybe they have better taste.” Lydia answered before reaching to play with Allison’s hair.

“I think it’s the latter, Lyds. I wouldn’t blame them. Beacon Hills isn’t exactly full of thrills.” Allison joked. She let out a laugh as Lydia playfully slapped her shoulder.

“I beg to differ.” Mary Louise replied. “I’m sure that this town has its charms.”

Nora smiled at the blonde. “I agree. This place can’t be that bad.”

“Maybe not for you two who have probably seen the world. For those of us that had to watch this house of horrors grow, it’s a nightmare.” Allison replied. She loved Beacon Hills, but she hated to see any more of the people that she loved get killed.

“Perhaps, you’ll have to show us this nightmare sometime.” Mary Louise replied.

“If anything ever comes up, you’ll be the first we call.” Lydia stated before picking up the remote and starting a new episode.

-

Lydia flipped through as many pages of the bestiary that she could as soon as she and Allison arrived home.

It was nice to have made new friends, but there was something _off_ about them.

“Are you seriously trying to find our friends in the bestiary?” Allison asked as she stepped out of the shower. She used her towel to help dry her hair.

Lydia removed her reading glasses. “There’s something different about them Alli. The cup trick at the party and the fact that they knew how I took my coffee without me saying a word. They have to be something.” She replied with a sigh.

Allison let out a laugh. “Fine. Look all you want, but if you don’t find anything on them don’t get mad at me when I say, “I told you so.””

Lydia flipped through the book a few more times before throwing it in frustration. She was shocked when she saw a page fall from the book.

“Alli!” She yelled before walking to look at it.

Allison ran back into their bedroom. “What? What is it?”

“I think I found my proof.” Lydia replied. She looked the page over. “No way. This is impossible. They can’t be.”

“What?” Allison asked.

Lydia handed Allison the page as she felt her stomach turn from excitement, but also apprehension.

“Holy shit! They were so nice though. Maybe they changed.” Allison replied trying to see reason.

“They’re heretics, Alli. Do you know what that means?” Lydia asked pacing.

Allison shook her head.

“They’re connected to magic, but not just that. They are also vampires, Alli. They are what normal vampires fear and they are our friends.” Lydia replied shakenly.

“Exactly, they our friends. We have to talk to them ourselves. I love the bestiary, but history changes. I’m sure that they’ve stopped with the murder by now.” Allison tried to find a way to calm Lydia down. Nora and Mary Louise were there friends; they have to be on their side. They just have to.

Lydia walked to the closet, she opened up Allison’s vault and started stuffing her pants and jacket with weapons.

“What the hell are you doing?” Allison asked.

“I’m getting back up just in case they want to kill us.” Lydia replied.

“Lydia, stop!” Allison said in distress. “Just breathe for a second, okay. What makes you think that they haven’t figured us out? They’ve been nice to us this entire time. It doesn’t exactly scream doomsday material.”

Lydia dropped a few of the knives her hand. “Fine, but if they try to hurt you, I’m staking them in the heart.” Lydia replied.

“Deal. Why don’t we just walk to their place and ask what’s going on, I’m sure they’ll explain themselves to us.” Allison said slipping on her jacket and closing her vault.

The pair were just about to walk out of their apartment when a knock on their door stopped them in their tracks.

“Perhaps, they found out before us.” Lydia said walking to look into the peephole. She moved from the hole and let out a historical laugh.

“I’m assuming that you are right.” Allison replied watching as Lydia unlocked and ripped the door open.

Lydia moved to the side to let Nora and Mary Louise inside.

“I think we need to talk.” Nora said.

“It would work best if you’d empty your pockets, Lydia. I don’t want there to be any accidents.” Mary Louise added as she closed the door behind them.

Lydia emptied her pockets and her boots.

“It seems we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Allison replied trying to slow her breathing now. They were her friends. They wouldn’t hurt them.

“It’s okay, Allison. No one will be getting hurt tonight.” Mary Louise spoke trying to ease Allison’s tension.

“It appears that we do.” Lydia replied crossing to lead Allison to the couch in their living room.

“We’ll go first.” Nora spoke. “We’re vampires, but not like Carmilla. We’re different. We’re heretics. Which means that we are vampires that wield magic.”

Mary Louise continued. “We turned a few centuries ago. Before we turned, we had a daughter. She was taken from us and put in a world where we couldn’t reach her. We came because we think that you both can help us get her back.”

Allison let out a quiet breath. “Who took her?” She asked.

“They were hunters, but they had a witch with them. Her name was Lianne Martin.” Nora answered.

“No.” Lydia replied.

“What is it, Lyds?” Allison asked cupping the redhead’s cheeks.

“She was my ancestor. I’ve heard stories about her being a witch, but none that lead to any proof.” Lydia answered looking a million miles away.

“She was killed a few years later by our old friend Julian, when we told him what happened. We tried to find the hunters, but all we found was a name.” Mary Louise stopped trying not to get choked up.

“What name?” Lydia asked seething at the revelation that she’s been trying to discover.

Allison swallowed before answering. “Argent. Their name was Argent.”

The other girls looked at the brunette quizzically.

Alison stood up trying to find a way to say what was on her mind without ruining so many relationships in one go.

“My family didn’t only hunt werewolves. They hunted anything supernatural. Kate told me a story about Marie-Jeanne Valet. After killing la bête, she shortly moved to the south where she changed her name to Argent. She had a band of followers that worked with her after she had killed an Alpha in Georgia in a place called Mystic Falls. From there people would call on her and her hunters to rid their towns of “abominations”. There was one instance that almost caused Jeanne her life. She fell in love with a witch that wanted to hide the first magical child that was born to heretics. It was said that the child would bring blood to this earth, so the witch and Jeanne had no choice but to take the child and send it to another world. A time in which the supernatural did not exist. At least not like it does today.” Allison told the story as best as she could.

“The witch was Lianne.” Lydia stated and Allison nodded in reply.

“I don’t believe your daughter is evil. I’m not like my ancestors.” Allison said moving to look at both Mary Louise and Nora in the eyes. “I want to help bring her back.”

Mary Louise felt a stray tear escape her left eye. “I appreciate that Allison, thank you.”

Nora added. “I’m surprised that you could piece so much of your own history together.” She gave Allison a light hug before releasing her.

“What does that have to do with us?” Lydia asked she wasn’t a witch she didn’t know how to help.

“You are a descendent, Lydia. Just because you aren’t a witch it doesn’t mean that you don’t hold magic. You are a Morrigan is that right?” Mary Louise asked bending down to look Lydia in the eyes.

The younger girl nodded.

“Believe it or not, you are more powerful than most witches. No offense to Lianne, but I think you have her beat. Especially. if you brought this one back from the brink of death.” The blonde continued to explain. “The queen of the battlefield has no bounds.”

Lydia felt a few tears escape her eyes before replying. “What’s her name? Your daughter, what’s her name?” She asked quickly wiping the tears away.

“Alexandria. Her name is Alexandria.” Nora replied with a smile on her face.

“I want to help get her back. I just don’t know how.” Lydia said feeling helpless.

“That’s why we’re here. I’m sure between the four of us we can figure this out.” Mary Louise replied.

“If not. I can call Deaton or Derek. I’m sure they could help.” Allison added.

Lydia stood feeling determined. “All right. Let’s do this! We’re getting Alexandria back!”


	3. Flashbacks and Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no use in mourning what once was, instead, enjoy what you have right this moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad about not updating that I wrote another chapter. It's a little late here, so I apologize for any mistakes. The italics are for a flashback, by the way. Let me know what you all think!

The group had been researching for what felt like days on end. Unfortunately, they kept hitting dead-ends as soon as they thought that they had a lead.

Allison felt like she hasn’t blinked since she started her search via her father’s computer. If it were possible, she’d describe the state in which her eyes were in as melted indentations where she used to see.

Lydia kept reading and re-reading the bestiary and other texts that Derek let her borrow. She knew that she was looking at a dead end, but she didn’t want to have to get Deaton involved.

Mary Louise kept making phone calls on her phone to anyone that would take her call. Sure, she only knew those that still lived in Mystic Falls, but she had to try something. She needed to get Alexandria back.

Nora kept trying different summoning spells in hopes of stumbling across the right one that could open the portal up to where her daughter was.

Allison let out a long sigh causing the rest of the group to look up at her.

“I think we need-“

“No. Don’t you say it. We can do it without them.” Lydia interrupted her girlfriend shaking her head.

“Come on, Lyds. It’s just Deaton. The others don’t have to be involved.” Allison replied pleadingly. The search kept coming up empty. This was their only option.

“No way. Do you remember what happened or should I say the last time that, that man was involved in anything we did?” Lydia asked turning toward Allison with a solemn look in her eye.

“It wasn’t his fault, Lyds. He didn’t know, okay? How could he have known? He wasn’t with us.” Allison replied trying to get Lydia to understand.

“He was going to let you die, Alli. I don’t think I could have- we are not going through that again. I can’t go through that again. If I lose you, I don’t know…” She stopped herself short as she felt herself getting choked up at the memory.

-

_Allison laid in her arms cold, lifeless. Lydia looked at everyone in the group. They all looked at her hopeless, not moving._

_“No!” she screamed. “Come on, Alli. Please! Wake up! I’m okay. Just wake up and see!” whispered hysterically in the older girl’s ear._

_Lydia, I’m sorry she’s gone.” It was Scott. She quickly pinned him with a glare._

_“She’s not gone. She can’t be. No!” She started to sob once more. “I can bring her back. We have to get Deaton.” She said after swallowing a few tears._

_Lydia.” Isaac started._

_She looked up at him with distress. “Please. Take me to Deaton. Please.”_

_The taller boy gave Scott a questioning look before receiving a nod._

_“Okay. I got her Lydia. If we’re going to bring her back, we have to get to him as soon as possible.” Isaac said picking up the fallen huntress and carrying her toward the entrance of where they came._

_Lydia turned to the rest of her friends and giving a “good luck” before following Isaac out of the gate toward Allison’s Mazda._

_-_

_Deaton looked Allison over. Her body was as cold as ice. There was nothing he could do. No herb he could stuff in her mouth to bring her back, she was gone. He felt his heart break for the other teenagers in the room. He hated this. He hated delivering bad news._

_He turned to Lydia and Isaac swallowing bile that threatened to come up._

_“I’m so sorry-“_

_“No. Don’t you dare give up on her. She’s in there, I know it.” Lydia cut him off. She was about to jump at him when Isaac pulled her back._

_“Lydia, he tried. She’s gone, Lyds.” Isaac replied trying to sooth her as she cried._

_“I was supposed to save her. She wasn’t supposed to come find me. Why didn’t she listen to my note?” She asked in between sobs as Isaac held her._

_“She never listened. You know that.” Isaac tried cracking a joke. He thought a line was crossed when Lydia pushed him away and she approached the table where Allison laid._

_Lydia turned to Deaton. “If I can predict death, does that me that I can bring someone back from it?” She asked desperately._

_The older man let out a sigh. “In theory, but only if you are a Morrigan. That takes a lot of power Lydia. Drawing in so much death can kill you Lydia. You just learned of your powers a few months ago.” He warned. He hated to have two dead teenagers on his hands, instead of just one._

_“But it could be done.” Lydia stated. “You both might want to leave. If something happens, I don’t want any of you around. Just tell the others that I was strong okay. Tell everyone I love them.” She finished. It was a half-hearted good-bye. She wasn’t going to die tonight and neither was Allison._

_Deaton gave her one pleading look before walking out the room._

_“See you on the other side.” Isaac replied positively. He knew that if anyone could find a way back to life, it had to be Lydia._

_When the room was vacant, Lydia turned to look at Allison. She ran a hand through brown hair before placing a soft kiss to her forehead._

_“I’m going to bring you back, baby. You’re not done yet.” She whispered before taking in a breath. She closed her eyes, focused on the death around Beacon Hills and Allison. Letting the breath out, she screamed with all of her might._

_It was all in slow motion, Lydia didn’t feel the glass as it broke and cut her skin, she didn’t feel the infinite amount of despair that came from the town. She felt warmth like the type of heat that radiates someone’s skin in a summer afternoon. She was bathed in purple light. It felt calming, then everything went black._

_-_

_When she woke up, she was in the Argent’s penthouse. Isaac was sitting in a chair in front of her._

_“You’re really crazy you know that?” He asked._

_“Did I do it?” She asked not bothered by her friend’s joke._

_“Why don’t you go see?” He replied nodding his head toward the kitchen._

_Lydia got up on wobbly legs before making her way toward the kitchen._

_“It’s healed up. It’s like nothing happened.” A melodic voice said._

_“Lydia is full of surprises.” Chris’s voice replied. Lydia could hear the smile in his voice._

_“I know. I’m grateful, but she could’ve died, Dad.” Allison said in sad voice._

_“The important thing is that you are both here. I’m going to call Scott and see how everyone else is doing.” Chris replied before walking out of the kitchen. He patted Lydia on the back as he walked by. “Thank you.” He sad loud enough for only the redhead to hear._

_Lydia gave him a nod. She stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, looking at the girl in front of her. She was sipping tea like she wasn’t just dead a few hours ago. She was just as beautiful as ever in her pajama’s a newly washed hair that smelled of citrus._

_“Hey.” Lydia greeted before sitting down across from the brunette._

_“Hey, you. I hear that you’re to think for my second chance.” Allison replied before putting her hand over Lydia’s._

_“I couldn’t give up on you.” Lydia replied suddenly feeling small._

_“Hey None of that. I’m here, okay? You brought me back. I love you.” Allison replied before kissing Lydia’s hand._

_“I love you too. That’s why I couldn’t leave you there, Alli.” Lydia said._

_“I know. I’m glad that you didn’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She replied before cupping Lydia’s cheek with her other hand and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss._

-

“You won’t lose me, okay?” Allison said looking deep into Lydia’s eyes, jarring the girl from her memory.

Lydia nodded trying to regain focus. “Fine. Call him.” She replied walking out of the living room to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

“It’s hard losing someone you love.” Mary Louise started as she entered the kitchen.

Lydia only nodded at the woman’s statement.

“I know it’s difficult to believe Lydia, but I think you have made her stronger. You healed what once could not have been undone. It’s okay to loosen up those reigns a bit.” Mary Louise continued.

Lydia rolled her eyes in return. “I’m just afraid.” She replied.

The older woman nodded in understanding. “That’s perfectly normal, but you have to remember that you brought her back to live and you have to honor what you have done by doing just that. There is no use in mourning what once was, instead, enjoy what you have right this moment.”

Lydia looked up at her in that moment. They were different and yet they shared similarities.

“I am just now understanding that last part myself. Sometimes the one’s that we protect, have to grow for themselves. It will drive us mad if we take that part of their lives away.” Mary Louise finished before leaving Lydia with a warm smile.

“I can’t believe I thought that they were evil.” She said to herself, before putting her cup in the sink and walking back into the living room.

-

They were all in the clinic waiting for Deaton to finish closing before getting to them in the back.

“Our daughter’s fate is in the hands of a veterinarian.” Mary Louise tutted under her breath.

 Allison let out a giggle at the older woman’s antics. She was pacing holes in the floor and glancing at the items on the shelves.

Nora smiled at her fiancé. “I’m sure that this Deaton is more than a veterinarian. He carries mountain ash and mistletoe. I’m sure that he is well versed in the supernatural.”

Lydia perked up at her friend’s statement. “Speaking of, how did you two get through the barrier?” She asked remembering that her new friends didn’t have a problem entering the exam area.

“Mountain ash only affects those of the furry canine variety. Seeing as Mary Louise and I resist the urge to howl at the moon every full moon, we pass Deaton’s test. Now, if he really thought we were a threat, he would have a barrier covered in vervain.” Nora explained as she sat on the exam table swinging her legs back and forth.

“And seeing as you are close to these two, I didn’t think the added security was necessary.” Deaton added as he walked through the exam doors.

Nora hopped off of the table at the man’s presence.

“Lydia and Allison, I had no idea that you were friends with heretics.” Deaton greeted the couple.

Mary Louise tensed. “How do you know about us?” She asked defensively.

“I’m surprised in your years of living that either of you have never met someone of my profession.” Deaton replied cryptically.

“What are you talking about?” Nora asked curiously.

“I am an aide to the supernatural.” Deaton said before opening a file cabinet, retrieving a large book and placing it on the exam table where Nora was once sitting.

“An Emissary.” Nora said connecting the dots. “I thought your kind died out centuries ago?”

Deaton smiled. “A lot of us did. However, those of us that were able to withstand the harsh times, took to hiding in order to preserve our kind.” He replied.

Mary Louise stared the man down. “Fascinating. He’s a survivor like us, love.” She said.

Deaton looked the group over letting the first revelation wash over them.

“Now, I believe that you two are searching for your daughter.” He started before looking through his book. “Could any of you by any chance remember the spell that Lianne did?” he asked the older couple.

“I remember part of the incantation. She said, perdidit in posterum.” Nora replied.

Deaton looked over the group. “To the future lost. Are you sure?” he asked. After receiving nods in reply he began to frantically search through the book.

“Deaton, what is it?” Lydia asked as she moved to stand next to him.

“Lianne didn’t just send their daughter to another world, she sent them to another place in time.” He replied as he continued his search.

“The future.” She finished. Lydia felt herself feel sick. If they messed with the fabrics of space and time, anything could happen. If thy bring Alexandria back, their timeline could be altered. It was the ultimate double-bind. He great grandmother knew the perfect way to torture someone. It’s sad to think about because if she really wanted to cause someone immense heartbreak, she’d do the exact same thing.

Allison looked at Lydia’s demeanor change. She had to find a way around this. “If Alexandria was sent in time with magic doesn’t that shatter any limitations that our universe operates under?” She asked wanting to know, she had to know.

Deaton looked up from his text to turn to Allison.

“Exactly, there has to be loophole that can bring Alexandria back without altering anything in our current timeline.” He replied.

“We have to do our own version of the spell.” Mary Louise jumped in. “Magic can only un-do magic. We just have to make a reversal spell.” She finished with a smile.

“It’s a lot easier said than done. I’m afraid Lydia is not going to like what we have to do.” Deaton replied looking the redhead next to him.

“Why not?” She asked feeling anxiety pool in her stomach.

“You’re going to have to shatter the universe.” Deaton started.

Lydia sighed with relief. “Okay. That sounds easy enough.”

“You didn’t let me finish. You have to do it using Allison’s blood.” He finished.

Lydia felt her walls closing in walking away from the table. “No way. There has to be another way.”

Allison wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. “It’s okay, Lyds. I don’t have to die. You just need some of my blood. Right, Deaton?”

“I don’t see anything in here that states otherwise. So, Allison is correct. You do however have to find the Nemeton in order to do the spell.” Deaton replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Of course, that damn tree would find its way into this.” Lydia said fuming.

“I’m sure that I’ll remember where to find it.” Allison replied trying to sooth any doubt in Lydia’s mind.

Deaton looked at the pair with a proud smile on his face. He didn’t seem that long ago that they were both teenagers solving crimes of the supernatural. Now, they are co-existing within the supernatural and solving cases almost on their own.

“I have the spell right here. However, I don’t think my services can further aide you, seeing as your friends possess true magic. So, it’ll be up to them to bring Alexandria home.” He said handing the book over to Nora and Mary Louise. “I’ll be around, but if you are in danger in which I cannot help, I’ll ask Braeden to give you a hand.”

-

Clarke traced the tattoo on Lexa’s back. She was entranced by the piece of art. It wasn’t just beautiful; it was magnificent because it was on her lover’s back. She noticed another tattoo at the back of her neck, it wasn’t as picturesque, but it still intrigued her. It was a simple square formed out of four squares with an X crossing through them.

“That one was chosen for me.” Lexa simply said as she felt Clarke trace over it carefully.

Clarke halted her movements after the brunette spoke. “What do you mean, it was chosen for you?”

Lexa took that moment to turn over. She sensed that the blonde wasn’t going to drop the matter, so she thought it best to have the conversation now.

“It has been there, since I was born. It grew when I did. A few people believe that this is the mark of a true commander. I just call it a curse.” Lexa explained.

Clarke looked into green eyes tentatively. “It’s beautiful. Why would it be a curse?”

Lexa thought pensively before replying. “I’m not like the rest, Clarke. I haven’t always been here. My people believe in reincarnation, but I believe in something far beyond the realms in which we live.”

“Are you trying to tell me that magic exists?” Clarke asked trying to understand.

“I don’t know, maybe. There’s a reason why I am the fastest and most powerful commander to date. I think it’s because of this, Clarke.” She finishes gesturing to the back of her neck.

Clarke looked the once fearless leader over. This world that she found herself was on, held so many secrets. Who was she to doubt any possibility of magic? There were radioactive animals running around, there had to be more than that.

“I believe you, Lex.” Clarke replied smiling at the older girl shivering at her nickname.

 Lexa relished in moments like this. She loved being able to be intimate with her one and only. She loved being able to be her true self and not be someone who was responsible in leading thousands of people. It was relaxing and she wish that this feeling could last forever.

 “What did your parents think about your birth mark?” Clarke asked curiously. She had to know.

 “I never met them. I only remember Polis, nothing else.” Lexa replied.

Clarke kept going over the possibilities in her head. Maybe Lexa wasn’t born into this world? Maybe she was thrust into it?

“Don’t worry, Klark. Of all the worlds that I could have been in, I’m glad that my soul chose the one with you in it.” Lexa said interrupting the blonde’s thoughts. She cupped Clarke’s cheeks before bringing their lips into a soft kiss. It didn’t feel like any kiss that they shared. It felt like a never ending promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
